TTHSCity Musical: WASP
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2Fic20: Cyborg dreams about the gang in high school, as their alternate selves, and they live ina world where terrorism would rule all if not for a new top secret organization protecting people as best they can


**INTRO**

The Titans had just returned from busting some baddies who were holding people hostage at a department store and threatening to blow the whole place sky-high with a powerful detonator. Now the store was saved, the people were rescued and the bad guys were sent to prison. The Titans were also rewarded a little with free baby-merchandise and stuff to help Beast Boy and Terra for coming of their child.

Word spread around the city fast about Terra's pregnancy, and the tabloids and news reports were going crazy. Beast Boy and Terra wished that no one made a big deal of it, they were just having a baby was all, and it was still a long time away, as Terra was only a month pregnant, she hadn't even remotely started to gain weight yet.

Still, the Titans were appreciated by the store's generosity as it helped them prepare for the big day. There was still a lot do, and saving the city and catching crooks was always getting in the way. Beast Boy worried about Terra a lot, and sometimes suggested she sit the battles out for fear of miscarriage, but his wife insisted she was fine and so was the baby.

"Dude…!" groaned Beast Boy. "Sometimes I wish there was a way for us to track down the bad guys long before they even make their move. Like, listen in on their plans…"

Cyborg thought Beast Boy had been hit too hard in the fight. "There ain't no such thing, man. Besides, wouldn't that be peerin' into other people's privacy?"

The others agreed with that statement, but they all were more in favor of Beast-Boy's idea. "It would certainly help us stay one step ahead of all the criminals." Robin said.

"And surely it would reduce the level of panic amongst the people in the city." added Starfire.

Even Raven agreed with Beast Boy. "Whoa…! Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." Beast Boy said cockily, but Raven responded by giving him a straight look telling him to "Shut up!"

"Still…" she said. "Where would even get such power…?"

Copy-Cat agreed that as practical as a system like that would sound, "It would be a highly immense task, it would take years of planning and preparation, and fortunes in Earth currencies."

Cyborg thought everyone was nuts. "I think I'm just gonna go turn in. G'night Y'all." and he walked off.

Terra still liked her husband's idea, and suggested they head to bed too. "Dude… it's still early." Beast Boy said, but then he got Terra's drift as in _bed,_ not _sleep._ "Oh…!"

"_Uh oh…!"_ the other remarked. They knew what this meant…

…and sure enough, all the noise Beast Boy and Terra made from their room seemed to be heard throughout the bedrooms. It was faint, but still there. Robin and Starfire covered their heads with the pillows of their bed.

Raven wasn't very sleepy anyway so she thought she'd read, and Copy-Cat was fast asleep, being able to ignore certain sounds and drown them out when he wanted.

Only Cyborg was having trouble sleeping. "Man…! Don't those two ever quit?" he groaned to himself. He was also still thinking about what Beast Boy had suggested about an early warning system. "Where does that kid get his ideas from anyway?" he wondered as he slowly began to find himself drifting off to sleep.

As he slept, he began to dream about many strange things… his friends… a high school and… something much, much greater than that…

_**(Opening Theme: Superman Prelude/Main Titles)**_

_**TEEN TITANS HIGH-SCHOOL/CITY MUSICAL**_

_**W.A.S.P**_

_**(World. And. Space. Patrol)**_

_**Starring: Beast Boy as Col. Garfield Logan**_

_**Robin as Dick Grayson**_

_**Starfire as Kori Anders**_

_**Cyborg as Victor Stone**_

_**Raven Roth and Terra Markov as Themselves**_

_**And Copy-Cat and Kato Katlinks**_

_**Authors notes:**_

_**Now hear this all of you so we avoid any trouble…**_

_**1: The characters may seem to act out of character, but their not. These are different character that have been reborn and relived their lives so they can act however I choose them to be**_

_**2: There will be scenes and bits of terrorism, but just know that I'm only doing this for the fic and I don't know what else there would be to do as we should only have normal enemies in the HSMs Nothing Super-Duper natural. I'm not deliberately trying to do anything that looks horrible.**_

_**3: I don't own the rights to any, or most songs you will be hearing (Don't know what I'll use yet)**_

_**4: Inspired by Thunderbirds, Live Free Die Hard, and the Six Million Dollar Man.**_


End file.
